


Sometimes the Rules Need To Be Broken

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian meets a tempting young blond one evening and finds himself breaking his self-imposed rules.





	Sometimes the Rules Need To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for 2006 LiveJournal Qaf giftxchange

* * *

The tensing of his muscles and the quickening of his breath signaled the trick that the great god Kinney was nearing his climax. The generic Italian stud focused his efforts to please the legend himself. That dark head bobbed faster, increasing the pace in which that thick cock slid inside his mouth. The trick's eager groans were muffled by that impressive mouthful of flesh, the sound barely echoing off the walls of the Woody's bathroom.

Brian knew he was close, and yet he took no pleasure. Oh, his body still responded physically, but mentally he was numb. Guiding his prick a little deeper into the anonymous mouth, he uttered a single groan before emptying his load down the Italian's throat. The man barely had a chance to swallow before Brian was leaving the stall, having righted his clothing in record time. He ignored the various glances and offers that came from either side of him as he went to join his friends at the pool table. Though Brian had gotten off, he was feeling even more unsatisfied than before he dragged the trick into the bathroom. He was left wanting more, but what exactly it was, he wasn't sure. He got back to the pool table just as Emmett returned from the bar with beers for Michael and Ted and a Cosmo for himself. Brian quickly snatched Te's beer before the accountant's fingers could close around it and took a long drink before passing the bottle to its rightful owner.

"Eww, Brian. How can I drink that now? Who knows where your mouth has been?" Ted wrinkled his nose at the significantly lighter bottle of beer.

"You should consider it a favor, Schmidt. Just think of all the hot young studs that you'll have kissed by association once your lips touch that bottle," Brian regarded Ted with a look that told him he was entirely serious.

"Is it truly possible to be that full of yourself?" Ted stared at him.

"Duh, Teddy... you're just now picking up on this?" Emmett patted him on the back.

"How about we just shoot some pool, guys?" Michael suggested. He began racking up the balls while Ted and Emmett grabbed cues for everyone.

The game was nearly over with Ted and Emmett holding their own against Brian and Michael. Brian was considering buying himself another beer and glanced toward the bar where his gaze fell upon a new face. The first thing that caught his eye was the pale blond hair that seemed to shine even in the dim lighting in the bar. He was young, definitely too young to be in a bar. Brian personally wasn't into chicken, but his hunting instincts kicked in nonetheless. After Emmett sank the game winning ball, Brian decided he definitely needed a drink. As he strutted to the bar, he was fully conscious of a pair of inquisitive blue eyes watching his every move. He met the blond's gaze deliberately, causing the younger male to blush. Yet despite his embarrassment at his obvious staring, he offered a brilliant smile. Brian felt his own smile tug at the corner of his mouth in spite of himself. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a shot of Beam, which was tossed back quickly.

The blond glanced down at his glass for a moment and when he lifted his gaze he found the gorgeous brunet hovering beside him, his lips less than an inch from his ear. He gasped in surprise, feeling himself stir within his jeans from the mere scent of the man.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out by yourself?" Brian's voice sent shivers through the young blond.

"Are you offering yourself as a chaperone?" he managed to reply without his voice cracking from nervousness.

"Brian Kinney doesn't offer himself to anyone," came the quick and resolute reply.

"Ahh, so you're the Brian Kinney I've heard talk of," the young man seemed to be measuring him up in a new light now.

"As always, my reputation precedes me," Brian wore a look of amusement. "No doubt you've heard I'm the best fuck in Pittsburgh, if not the entire state of Pennsylvania."

"I did hear something along those lines. I also heard tell of your legendary ego," a hint of mischief flashed in those blue eyes.

With most guys, Brian would have moved on after a disrespectful comment like that, but he rather liked the young blond's boldness.

"Can you blame me for having an ego almost as big as my cock?" Brian rolled his shoulders in a shrug. That earned him a laugh, a sound he wouldn't mind hearing again from the boy. "So you got a name, kid?"

"I'm Justin. Justin Taylor," came the reply, along with an indignant wriggle of the nose at being called a 'kid'.

Just then Michael came bounding over, not even noticing the young blond Brian was practically draped over. "Hey, Bri. Ready for Babylon?"

"I suppose so," Brian replied without pulling his eyes from Justin. Michael headed back over toward Ted and Emmett after receiving the reply.

"Guess I'll see you around, kid," Brian leaned in and whispered before turning to join his friends. That was the Kinney version of an invitation to meet up at Babylon, and Brian was pleased when he caught a glimpse of the blond a few feet behind the gang as they left the bar. They had barely reached the end of the block when Brian heard someone call Justin's name. He paused and turned just in time to catch Justin's look of horror.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Justin asked. Brian came to a stop, sensing there might be trouble from the look of rage Justin's father wore.

"Justin, is this some kind of sick joke? What the fuck are you doing in this neighborhood?" the older sandy blond man was literally shaking with anger.

"How did you even know I was here?" Justin fidgeted, deliberately dodging his father's questions.

Mr. Taylor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red matchbook with the Woody's logo and address on it. "I found this in your room," he growled.

"So now you're snooping through my things? What gives you that right?" Justin's temper flared at the invasion of his privacy.

His dad took a few steps closer and the two continued to argue but Brian missed their words when Michael, Emmett and Ted noticed he had lagged behind.

"Trying to arrive fashionably late, Brian?" Emmett teased.

Michael, on the other hand, noticed where Brian's gaze was fixed. "His dad?" he asked quietly.

Brian jerked his head in a nod of response.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Brian," Michael seemed to be reading his mind, knowing Brian's own experience with his father made him more sensitive to the dispute.  
The sound of Mr. Taylor yelling caught his attention once more. "Justin, get your ass in the car and forget all this fairy nonsense."

"What you call 'fairy nonsense' is my God-given sexual preference. It's not exactly something I can change, Dad," Justin managed to gain a bit more confidence and spoke with wisdom and maturity beyond his years.

"That's a crock of shit, and you know it. God hates fags, that's why he invented AIDS. Now get in the car and let's go home," his father's voice was taking on a dangerous tone that Brian didn't like.

Knowing that his words were of no use with his father, Justin simply turned and began walking in the direction of Babylon. His father hurried after him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, spinning him to face him. Brian was about to intervene when he felt Michael's hand grab his arm gently.

"I will not tolerate you embarrassing our family. You will come home right now and start acting like a normal seventeen year old boy," his father snapped.

Justin couldn't help but laugh at that order. "I am acting like a normal seventeen year old, Dad. I'm out looking for a decent fuck. I just prefer cock to-," before he could finish his sentence, his father had back handed him with his strong upper arm, sending Justin stumbling back.

Michael immediately released Brian who was on the dark blond man in an instant.  
He shoved Mr. Taylor against the wall, pressing his upper arm against his throat to limit his air supply. "You think it makes you a big man, beating on your kid?  
Get the fuck out of here and leave him alone," Brian released the man and turned to check on Justin. He was pleased to see that Michael had been right behind him, ready to jump in and help if need be, and that Ted and Emmett were looking after  
Justin who appeared to have a bloody nose. Brian walked over to the group, watching as Ted pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to the blond while Emmett gently dabbed blood from Justin's face with a tissue.

"Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine. It's not broken, it just needs a couple minutes to stop," Justin replied, his voice thick as he tried to speak and hold his nose pinched.

Brian turned to scan the street to make certain Justin's father had left. When he was sure there was no sign of him, he turned back to the matter at hand. "Do you have a place you can stay for a while, kid? Going home is definitely not an option," Brian was sure he could see the beginnings of a bruise around Justin's right eye.

"I, um... no, not really," Justin's reply was quiet. "I guess I could get a room at a motel for a day or two with some money from my savings."

"Forget it. You're coming with me," Brian took Justin gently by the arm. "I'll take a rain check on Babylon, boys," he nodded to Michael, Ted, and Emmett. Michael looked disappointed, but he understood what was behind Brian's actions. If there was one thing Brian couldn't stand, it was abusive parents.

Brian was glad his Jeep was parked nearby, since Justin seemed a bit light-headed and awkward on his feet. Brian helped keep him upright and walking straight.

"You sure you don't want to go to the ER?" Brian asked as he buckled Justin in the passenger side of the Jeep.

"I'm sure," Justin responded, carefully keeping his nose pinched.

After Brian had climbed in and started driving, Justin thought to ask, "Um, where are we headed anyway?"

"My place. I've got a loft over on Tremont." Brian wasn't sure why he was being so generous to a perfect stranger. Maybe it was because he knew the sting of rejection from a father.

Justin remained silent during the rest of the drive to Brian's place. Knowing he probably had a lot no his mind, Brian left him to his thoughts. When they reached the building, Justin followed Brian inside and into the elevator. After unlocking the heavy metal door and disarming the alarm, Brian stepped into the loft, leaving the door open for Justin to follow. Justin entered but stopped a couple of feet inside the doorway. Everything looked so sleek and classy, and Brian would no doubt kill him if his bloody nose dripped on anything.

Brian tossed his jacket over the back of his white leather sofa before glancing back at Justin. Sensing his hesitation, he decided the best thing to do would be to get the kid cleaned up first.

"Come on, bathroom's through here," he motioned for the blond to follow him.

Justin crossed the bedroom, not failing to notice the massive and inviting bed on his way through. When he reached the bathroom he saw Brian putting a couple of dark brown hand towels beside the sink.

"I'll just let you get cleaned up," he left the room to give Justin some privacy.  
He went to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats for Justin to sleep in. He left them on the bed before moving to the kitchen to get a bag of ice for Justin's nose and eye.

After about five minutes Justin emerged from the bathroom, his face cleaned and the bleeding stopped. There was no doubt about the bruising around his eye and his nose was noticeably swollen.

"I laid out some clothes for you to sleep in. When you've changed, come meet me in the kitchen," Brian told him.

Justin changed quickly out of his jeans and his bloodied shirt and into the clothes Brian had left for him. Moments later he went into the kitchen as Brian had asked.

"Here, this should help," Brian passed him the ice bag wrapped in a dishtowel after Justin had perched on a barstool at the island counter.

"Thanks," Justin took the ice and pressed it gingerly to his injuries. "For everything, I mean. You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"It's no big deal," Brian shrugged his shoulders, downplaying his generosity.

"I really appreciate it, all the same," Justin said quietly.

Brian found himself studying the boy in his clothes. He rather liked how the dark material of the shirt emphasized his creamy skin and pale blond hair.

"You're really nothing like I expected you to be," Justin seemed to have been observing Brian as well. "Most everyone around Liberty Avenue talks about what an asshole you are. I can't believe they're talking about the same Brian Kinney I met tonight."

"Apparently being honest and foregoing the bullshit makes you an asshole," Brian smirked. "Enough with this nonsense. Can I get you anything else?"

"I think I need to lie down, if that's all right with you," Justin shifted the ice against his eye, wincing slightly.

"No problem," Brian nodded. "If you don't mind sharing, we can both sleep in the bed. Lord knows it's big enough."

"Sure," Justin shrugged casually, though mentally he was freaking inside, certain he would never sleep a wink with that veritable sex god mere inches from him all night.

He left the ice bag on the counter and hopped down from the barstool, following Brian into the bedroom. Brian went to the left side of the bed which was nearest his dresser, so Justin moved to the right side. He laid as close as possible to the edge, curled up beneath the deep sapphire comforter. With his eyes closed, he listened as Brian stripped out of his clothing, feeling himself harden slightly at the sound of Brian's jeans unzipping. Soon Brian was climbing into the bed as well after dimming the lights in the room.

Justin held as still as possible, which was a dead giveaway that he wasn't sleeping. In the deafening silence that filled the loft, Justin's thoughts began drifting to his father and the confrontation the two had had. Of course he had seen his father angry before, but never like that. And he had certainly never hit Justin before, not even spankings as a child. So his dad knew he was gay. It was just another thing to add to his list of disappointments in his son. Craig Taylor had wanted his only son to play sports, but Justin was more interested in drawing. He wanted his son to go into business like he had done, but Justin was more interested in being an artist. He wanted his son to be a real ladies' man, but there was certainly no chance of that happening now. Justin simply wasn't good enough. He wasn't sure when it started, but Justin became aware of the moisture of tears sliding down his cheeks. He sniffled softly, almost whimpering from the pain that caused his nose. There he was, crying like the weak little faggot his father thought he was. He was startled when he felt a pair of warm arms reach over and pull him close. He didn't bother to think how unorthodox the situation was, he simply allowed himself to be held and gleaned comfort from that safe embrace.

Brian had nearly been asleep when he heard Justin's sniffle and consequential whimper. Having been in a similar situation a time or two himself, Brian did for Justin what Michael had done for him all those times Brian had snuck over to the Novotny's after taking a beating. He pulled him into his arms and held him. No words could fix the physical and emotional hurt, so he didn't even try.  
Eventually Justin's tears subsided and he lifted his head to gaze up at Brian's face in the dim blue light. "I'm sorry," he whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't be. It happens," Brian replied softly. There were a few moments of silence before Brian spoke again. "You know if you told anyone on Liberty Avenue that you spent the night in my bed they would call you a liar."

"I take it you're not partial to overnight guests?" Justin surmised.

"It's one of my rules," Brian confirmed.

"What are some of your other rules?" Justin figured from the sound of it that Brian had a well thought out and organized list of rules by which he led his life.

"I don't do repeat fucks. I don't do dates. I definitely don't do boyfriends. And  
I don't bottom," Brian recited.

"So why are you breaking your no overnight guest rule for me?" Justin asked.

Brian shrugged, having no real answer. "I just am," he replied.

Justin wasn't sure what to make of his reply, so he simply smiled and closed his eyes, whispering, "Goodnight."

"Night," Brian replied, feeling the slender blond curl up against him.

When Brian woke the next morning, he felt several sensations he had never experienced before. Firstly he felt a warm body snuggle up against him. Second, and probably most surprising of all, he felt content. Usually a long night of fucking would leave him satisfied at the most, but he was content after a night free from fucking. Surely he was losing his mind. Part of him wanted to stay in bed with the sleeping blond, and part of him wanted to run screaming for the hills. He decided for something between the two extremes and slipped carefully out of the bed, heading for the bathroom for a shower. When he finally emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his trim waist, he found the bed empty. Thinking his first overnight guest had run off without a goodbye, he let out a sigh of confusion. Then he noticed that Justin's clothes were still on the floor near the foot of the bed. It then occurred to him that the loft was filled with the odor of food cooking. He headed down the stairs to find Justin in the kitchen folding over an omelet before scooping it from the pan and setting it on a plate beside a second omelet laden plate. There were two glasses of guava juice next to the plates, and coffee was just about finished brewing in the coffee maker. Hearing Brian's footsteps, Justin looked up and offered a sunny smile. Despite his darkly bruised nose and black eye, he was still gorgeous, a fact that didn't escape Brian's attention.

"Hey, I thought I would say 'thank you' for helping me out last night by making you breakfast," Justin set the plates on the island counter by the barstools and turned to pour two mugs of coffee.

"A blow job would have been much simpler," Brian replied, tongue in cheek.

"Who said that wasn't on the menu as well?" Justin fired back without hesitation.

Brian smirked before walking over to take a cup of coffee from Justin's hands. He added liberal amounts of sugar to it before bringing it to his lips.

"Well, this part of breakfast is ready if you want to get dressed really quick," Justin said as he seated himself on a barstool and dug into his omelet.

"Is there some law that says I can't eat breakfast in a towel in my own home?" Brian asked, sitting beside Justin at the island.

"Not that I've come across," Justin shook his head.

"Well then, I'll just eat this before it gets cold and save getting dressed for some other day," Brian said before taking a bite of the steaming hot egg dish.

They spent the duration of breakfast discussing nonthreatening personal things, like work and school. When Justin mentioned that he was into art and drawing, Brian figured he was probably one of those kids that drew musclebound anime characters or something. Justin was fascinated by the fact that Brian was in advertising. Art was definitely a huge part of the advertising world.

Justin cleaned up after breakfast and asked if he could get a shower. Brian had no objections, so they both headed up to the bedroom. Brian was shifting through the contents of his wardrobe while Justin stripped out of the clothing he had borrowed from Brian the night before. The older man couldn't help but watch as the blond's slim form came into view. His skin was so creamy and flawless, it was almost luminous. His hips flared into the most perfect bubble butt Brian had ever seen. He was just about to cross the room and find out for himself if that skin was as soft as it looked when Justin spoke.

"It's too bad you already got your shower this morning, or you could join me," he kicked the sweats off where they had pooled around his ankles.

"Who's to say I can't take another one?" Brian growled, moving to the blond to pull him into a hungry kiss. Justin's hands pulled Brian's towel roughly away from his body, leaving nothing between their bare skin. Brian maneuvered their bodies toward the bed, guiding the blond down first before climbing on top of him. Justin's neck arched to meet Brian for another heated kiss. His legs brushed against Brian's strong thighs while Brian's hands explored Justin's torso and hips. The pair lost themselves for the next few hours, tasting, touching, caressing, and cumming til they were sure they would never be able to pull themselves out of bed.

Brian lay atop Justin, breathing heavily after his latest orgasm. He wouldn't have minded staying just like that for the rest of the day, firmly embedded inside the blond, but the sound of his phone ringing forced him to withdraw from Justin and roll over to answer it.

"Kinney," he growled, not at all happy about being interrupted. He was silent for a few moments while he listened to the caller on the other end. "You're fucking kidding me. They want the boards changed again? Is this account really worth the hell they're putting us through? Yeah, fine. I'll have the new layouts ready for the art department on Monday."

Justin listened as Brian dealt with a work-related issue. He was still in a post-coital haze. Rolling onto his side, he watched the muscles of Brian's neck and shoulders tense while he dealt with the phone call.

After he hung up the phone, Brian rolled out of the bed. "Fuck, this is the last thing I need," he grumbled, stomping down the stairs into the main part of the loft, still completely naked. Justin got up and followed him, hoping to find some means of helping him relax. He watched while Brian pulled a stack of foam boards off of his desk, bringing them to the coffee table where he spread them out and glared at them with his hands on his hips. They appeared to be ads for a new line of sunglasses from a well-established eye-wear company. "I swear, that woman won't be satisfied with anything," Brian threw his hands into the air.

"What's her problem with the ad?" Justin asked as he stared down at the boards as well.

"She doesn't like the focus, she doesn't like the angles, and she especially doesn't like the font," Brian sat down on the sofa with a huff.  
Justin stared at the boards for a few more moments before moving back to Brian's desk to grab a pencil and a few blank sheets of paper. He knelt down beside the boards at the coffee table and began casually sketching while discussing the campaign with Brian. He was surprised when about an hour later, Justin handed him a stack of pages filled with new ideas for boards for the campaign. Brian studied the pages carefully, viewing each of them with a critical eye.

"These aren't half bad," he said when he finally looked up at Justin. The blond knew he could take that as the highest of compliments from Brian.

"Ever considered a career in advertising?" Brian asked.

"I'll probably end up as a starving artist," Justin laughed.

"Well it appears that you've just saved me several hours of work this weekend, and it seems we missed lunch, so what do you say I spring for dinner?" Brian asked as he rose from the sofa and put the sketches safely in his briefcase to take to work with him on Monday.

"You want to order in or something?" Justin was sitting cross-legged on the shaggy white rug beside the coffee table still.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere. Besides, I owe you a trip to Babylon as well, remember?" Brian was trying to act casual as he suggested plans for the evening.

"You know, Brian . . . dinner and dancing . . . sounds suspiciously like a date," Justin pointed out.

"I guess some might consider it that," Brian answered simply, neither conforming or denying that what he proposed was a date.

"Well, I'll need to stop by my house to get something to wear, but yeah, I'm game," Justin replied with a smile.

"How about we just stop and pick you up something new and skip your house for the time being?" Brian suggested.

"That's always an option," Justin nodded, just as eager to avoid his father.

The sky outside was beginning to darken before the pair finally climbed in the shower. Naturally there was another round under the hot steamy water. They were finally forced from the shower by a lack of hot water and moved to dress and head out for their evening. Justin put on his jeans from the previous day and borrowed another T-shirt from Brian to wear while they shopped.

After a trip to Torso and some help from Emmett, Justin was ready for their night out. Brian opted for the diner for them to eat. He watched in amazement as Justin put away an entire double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate shake.

"That must be how you got that exquisite bubble butt," Brian teased as he ate his chicken caesar salad.

"Well I can always work off the extra calories on the dance floor," Justin shrugged after a long drink of his milkshake.

"While I do intend to give you a work out on the dance floor at Babylon, I have an even better way to help you work off your meal afterward," Brian quirked a brow suggestively at Justin.

The blond lifted his own brow in surprise at Brian's suggestion. "I heard a rumor that you don't do repeat fucks."

Brian responded after a moment with a satisfied smile on his lips, "Sometimes the rules need to be broken."


End file.
